Fullmetal Alchemist- Alphonse Elric Always human?
by Reflected Darkness
Summary: Alphonse Elric has a nightmare before his mothers death of being trapped a place and discovers that is his true fear. But after the failed human transmutation that bound his soul into an unfeeling, hollow body. As Alphonse is trapped in the suit of amour he wonders if he should see it as his life support or the metal prison he was caged in. Also if he is still human or not...
1. Chapter 1

**I have always loved the anime Fullmetal alchemist particularly the plot an it's characters. My favourite being Alphonse Elric the extremely tragic protagonist of the story along with his older Brother Edward. So I thought why not give it a go and see if I can write a story about young Alphonse. Here's my attempt I hope you like I'll add chapters as soon as I can but I know this story will not be too long as it is just a small (no pun intended Edward) about Alphonse and what happens to the young character. **

**Okay this can be both set in the original Fullmetal alchemist or Brotherhood as the occurrence take place before both animes broke off into the different story's so set it in your preferred Fullmetal. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review good or bad I love to hear the constructive criticism you can give me. Also I love to read your thoughts. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Alphonse Elric- Always Human **

**Chapter- Home sweet home**

The sun cast an orange glow over the rural town of Resembool creating an elixir of colours from amber to yellow as the rays of the late day touched down on everything.

A little boy sat happily on the ground carefully picking a bunch of daisies that had taken on the same orange glow as the sun. He let out a smile towards the bunch of flours in his hands as his golden eyes sparkled a little from his accomplishment. He then slowly stood up carefully holding the bunch of daisies in his hand. His short golden hair blew a little across his eyes as he continued to look at his flowery accomplishment.

Suddenly a second boy ran past him matching the other boys golden eyes and hair only it was slightly longer but the boy slightly shooter ran as fast as he could towards a small, white painted house next to an old tree with a swing.

"Come on Alphonse, last one there doesn't get any dinner!" The other boy said as he ran past the little boy now identified as Alphonse letting out deep breaths as he ran as fast as he could.

Alphonse looked over to the other boy and let out a smile and then a frown as he began to run as fast as possible in pursuit of the other boy towards the house. He quickly burst into a sprint already knowing that his efforts were futile since the other boy was too far ahead.

Panting Alphonse let out his first sentence to the boy since they had started to run together. "Brother waits for me…. Not fair I didn't know we were racing!" Alphonse yelled towards the other golden haired boy identified as his brother.

Alphonse heard a cocky and cynical tone in the boys laugh as he mocked him for his efforts as the boy reached the house and burst through the door.

Alphonse soon caught up and entered the house closing the pale green door and making his way into the kitchen where a strong smell coiled its way into Allophones nose and to his stomach making him crave the delicious sent.

His eyes then rested on a woman with dark brown hair a purple dress with an apron as she looked over the stove stirring a bowl, where the enticing smell was coming from. She turned around as she heard the boy's arrival. She bent down and looked at the other boy with a welcoming smile and embraced him in a small hug. "Edward, Alphonse? Good boy's dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She said in a pleasant and motherly voice as she let go of now known as Alphonse's Brother Edward and looked over to Alphonse who held as shy and sweet smile to her.

Alphonse hurried over to her and gave her a warm hug which she instinctively returned and patted his head softly before moving to look at her youngest son.

"Mom… Here I picked these for you…" Alphonse said as he raised his hand that clasped onto the daisies that now had several heads missing on account of his little race with Edward.

The woman or Trisha let out a larger smile as she scooped up the daises and patted Alphonse on the head again. "Their beautiful, thank you sweetheart… I'll put them in some water while you and Edward set the table for dinner. Thank you so much." Trish said as she stood back up and reached into a cubed grabbing a cup and filling it with water from the sink. She then placed the cup on the windowsill with the collection of headless and miss figured daises inside and then returned to the stove.

Alphonse let out another smile as he progressed to a draw where he pulled out some spoons and placemats setting the table for dinner. He then took his seat on the table playful kicking his legs up and down such as most little children would do. Edward took a seat next to him and the pair looked over to Trisha as she poured soup into the bowls and grabbed three small loathes of bread to go with it.

She walked over to the table and deposited the soup to its place and then returned to the counter grabbing three cups and a pitcher of water that was already filled. She deposited them on the table and filled each cup with water and then sat in her seat to enjoy the dinner she had made with her sons.

They all began to eat Edward took large and loud slurps of soup with his spoon and then ripped the loath into pieces and dropped it into the soup then contused to eat his self made mess. Alphonse then decided to dunk his bread in the spoon and then bite into it a little more civilised and less messy than his older brother.

Trisha was the odd one out as she took small sips of soup blatantly ignoring the bread, leavening the bowl half full she placed her spoon down as her face twitched slightly as if she was in pain. Absorbing the pain she then replaced the twitch with a smile as she continued to watch her sons finish their dinner.

Alphonse before he knew it was starring at the plane white ceiling of his room. His brother asleep across the room letting out small snores that could be mistaken for some distorted tune. Al let out a smile and turned away lying on his side he looked out the window of his room to gaze at the millions of stars the night had graced.

"Hey Al you awake?" Edward asked slowly his voice was slow and slurry showing that he had just woken up.

"Yeah Brother what is it?" Al said as his body turned to face Edward's side of the room in the darkness Ed was a little hard to see but he knew where his older brother was.

Edward looked away and closed his eyes again. "Nothing just wanted to know you're still there that's all."

Alphonse let out a smile and closed his eyes allowing the sleep to take hold of him. Whilst his mind crossed through the thought of his brothers comment. Where else would he be than here with his brother and mom? It was impossible to be taken away from his home like that wasn't it? He then slipped away into a deep slumber as his dreams took hold unfortunately it couldn't be said that the dreams the night would give to the young boy would be happy.

* * *

**Okay that was the first chapter hope you like it. It was just a short (sorry I did it again Ed) and sweet intro the story and Alphonse himself. I hope I kept them in character. I'll update as soon as possible thank you for reading please don't forget to review or PM see you next time. **

**Thanks again :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second chapter hope you like I know it's out really soon after the first chapter but oh well I still hope you enjoy. Thanks for the review I appreciate the feedback and comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you at the bottom of the page. **

* * *

**Chapter 2- Cold, Hollow, lifeless Nightmares**

Al then found himself in a dark place no light; no wind nothing it was just a void. Empty and hollow and lifeless. Alphonse stood there in the darkness alone and scared he began to breath heavy until he turned around and heard a sinter voice behind him.

"Hello boy." The voice said cruelly as Alphonse faced the darkness where the voice had come from yet nobody was there.

Alphonse let out a gasp as he backed away still staring at the darkness. "Hello, w-who are you?" Alphonse whispered nor really shore he was talking to anybody. He backed away a little more.

"Many names… But you will know that later… You will know that soon enough if you make that choice." The voice muttered as it hit Alphonse with its sinister tone.

Alphonse continued to back away as his breathing became heavier as the fear began to show from this place this dark place and the faceless stranger with its cruel words and tone. "W-What do y-you mean? Please let me go…"Alphonse muttered as he turned ready to run away from the origin of the voice. The voice made out a fake laugh as it watched the young boy turn and run into the eternal darkness.

Alphonse's breathing was heard and rough as he ran through the endless darkness desperate for an escape.

Until he met a wall…

The wall was cold and hard, Al's finger tips brushed against the solid and cold wall as he came into contact with it and wanted to know it he could move it out of the way.

He let out a sigh and placed his palms against the surface. "Please let me out! Please! I don't like it I hate it…. Please let me out!" Al demanded the lifeless metal that his hands pressed against as he attempted to push it away. Sadly the strength of a four year old was futile in making the great metallic wall to move even a inch.

Al frantically pushed again and again and again with no effect to pushing the wall away. His hands balled into fists as he frantically slammed them against the wall making a hard metallic sound. His face burned with panic as he tried to force the wall away.

"PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Alphonse shouted repeated frantically towards the emptiness praying for an answer. Tears flow from Alphonse's eyes as the streamed down his face to the invisible ground. Alphonse then let out a scream as his crying became more so.

His fists slid down the wall as his body fell to his knees and his head rested against the wall with his salty tears staining the wall. He let out small breaths as he softly continued to pound the wall knowing it had no effect. "Please…. Whoever you are I want to go home…. I want Brother I want Mommy… Please let me go home…." Alphonse asked softly to the emptiness in his gentle tones as he closed his eyes wanting to open them and see his mother and Edward looking over him.

"Ha ha…. I think I've left you waiting long enough haven't I boy? Face it you're trapped." The voice said as it let out another sinister laugh as a loud bang came from behind Alphonse.

Alphonse stood up and turned to the darkness his back against the metal wall as his body shook and the tears continued to slide down his face.

The noise continued as it came closer and closer towards Al as he let out a whimper. "Stop it. Stop it please….I want to go home." Alphonse yelled at the top of his voice.

Then Suddenly Alphonse's eyes saw what had caused the mind numbing noise.

A second wall made of the same metal as the first. Just as cold just as lifeless, it moved slowly towards Al both sides of the metallic texture reaching no end. Alphonse backed away to the wall as far as he could.

He outstretched his hands as the new wall came into contact with the palm of his hands. The wall was cold and hard. Alphonse let out a yell as he tried to push the wall away alas his attempts were futile. "No please! Please don't do this please Stop it Please!" Alphonse's lungs burned with his screaming and plead for the wall to stop.

Alphonse began to slide down to his knees again still trying to push the wall away. Then another sound coming toward him from above. He looked up to see another piece of metal coming towards in at an incredible speed.

Alphonse reached one of his hands above his head as it came into the contact with the metallic plate to no effect the metal pushed itself down until it touched Alphonse's fore head.

"Please I want to go home Mommy, Mommy, MOMMY!" Al yelled as loud as he could pleading someone would hear him and let him out.

"Remember this boy… If you make the decision, remember your brother did this… He did this to you. He took everything that made you human away..." The voice muttered in its sinister tone before everything went dark.

"Al wake up, Al, Al, Alphonse…. AL!"

Alphonse opened his golden eyes to see Edward standing over him a worried look spread across his face. He looked down at his little brother letting out deep breaths.

"Brother?" Alphonse whispered as he looked towards his brother. Edward softened his face as he looked at his brother and his return to the consciences of reality.

"Hey…. Are you okay? You were asleep and screaming." Ed muted as he moved back a little, Al sad up and took in his surroundings. He was in his bed in his and Ed's room, in his house. He looked around just to make shore noticing the lamp at the side of his bed had being turned on presumably by Ed when he realised something was wrong.

"Alphonse are you okay?" Ed muttered as he placed a hand on Al's shoulder. Al jumped at the feeling of his brother's hand on his shoulder and looked Ed blankly like he was just empty.

"Brother? I-I I thought I was…." Al muttered then he became silent as he felt tears slide down his cheeks. He launched himself forward towards Ed and hugged his older brother sobbing into him and shaking violently. "Brother I… I was so scared… That voice… That cruel voice… It said it said…" Al muttered as he continued to sob into Ed.

Ed looked down at his little brother and let out a small smile. He returned the hug and tried to comfort him. "Al its okay it was just a bad dream. It wasn't real… It's okay." Ed said as he continued to hug his little brother to try and calm him down.

"But... But Brother it said it was your fault… But it's not true… Nothings you're fault. It said you did it, it said you took me away from myself…What does it mean Brother?" Al muttered his voice was muffled from sobbing into his brother.

Ed looked down. "Forget it Al it's not real, it's just a nightmare."

"What's all the noise in here? Ed, Al what's wrong?" A sweet and gentle voice said from the door to the room. Ed turned his head to see Trisha standing at the door her face horrified and scared as the worry consumed her to what was the mutterer with her sons.

"Al had a nightmare… He was screaming and yelling for help mom. I didn't know what to do." Ed whispered as Al continued to cry oblivious to his mother's presence.

She hastily ran over to the boy's embracing them both into a warm hug. "Thank you for taking care of him Ed my brave little man. What's wrong Al? Bad dreams?" Trisha looked down at her youngest son as she sat on the bed and swapped with Edward as Alphonse embraced her tightly into a hug.

"Mommy.. Don't leave us please? The voice said Edward did something but it was lying… But as long as you're here the voice can't get me. Don't let it trap me I don't want to be alone." Alphonse blurted out.

"Oh Alphonse shush its okay it was just a bad dream, nothing there was real nothing will take you away. It's okay." Trisha whispered as she began to softly stroke her sons head and rock him a little still giving him a warm hug that she knew would make all the bad things in his mind soon go away. "Its okay Al me and Ed are here. We'll always be here; nothing will ever take you away. It's okay sweetheart, its okay."

Trisha then began to hum softly to her son still holding him in a warm hug that she knew would calm him down. Occasionally letting out some words to the soothing tone she continued until the whimpering and crying from Alphonse fell silent.

"It's okay Al… I'm here, I'm here. I promise I'm not going anywhere. I promise…."

* * *

**There you go second chapter I hope you liked it thanks for the review again from earlier I hope you liked this chapter. I'll be continuing with it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks again. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys here's chapter 3 I hope you like it I really liked this chapter too I don't know why I just thought it was sweet. But hey decide for yourself. Thank you for the follows I really appreciate it thanks for the support. Don't forget to leave a review or a PM anyway enjoy. **

**Heads up this chapter has some bad language in it but I've kept it a K+ because well I don't think it matters it; sonly words. But if u feel it's inappropriate to use any bad language you might not want to read it. But a story with Edward Elric has to have some language in it so that's my valid excuse. Enough about that now Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Graves and daises **

"Mom, lied brother, mom lied. She left us she promised…Brother Mom lied to us why was it her that went away?" Alphonse whispered as he looked over to his brother. His face seemingly orange from the reflection that also reflected to his eyes and hair giving them both an amber glow that was incredibly graceful. Tears streaked down his face as he looked to his brother for answers.

"Because she waited for that bastard for too long. She waited for someone to come home who wouldn't someone who didn't even care about us." Ed blurted out as he stood beside Alphonse with his fists clenched matching the deep scowl on his face. "He didn't love her he didn't love us... That's why she's dead… that bastard killed her." Ed muttered before he turned away to hide the tears coming down from his little brother. No way was he going to allow himself the shame of Alphonse seeing him cry.

Edward then ran away from the grave side where his mother's body laid. "We'll do it Alphonse, we'll bring her back and we'll be happy we'll forget about him and everything will be how it was." I promise Alphonse. Ed continued to run out of the cemetery where he waited near the gates. Whipping his tears away as his pride lingered not wanting anyone to see the true pain that dwelled inside.

Alphonse lingered at Trisha's grave his gaze over his shoulder to where his brother had ran to. He slowly turned back to the grave and knelt in front of it tears still sliding down his face. Unlike Ed, Alphonse was willing to show his emotions.

"Brother doesn't mean it mom, he's just sad and lonely since you left us… B-but its okay were going to bring you back, were so close now mom. It's taken years but were close. We'll bring you back bring you home. Soon you'll see, you'll see and then we can be a family." He brushed a hand across his face to wipe the tears away as he continued to snivel at the sight of his mother restring place. "Were so close mom, then I can give you a warm hug and we can be happy again… Brother's plan and calculations are perfect."

Alphonse bowed his head and let out a sigh as he reached in his back pocket pulling out a piece of a small scrap of chalk. He softly began to scribble on the floor until it took the image of a transmutation circle. Placing his hands on the circle a blue light began to radiate from it as a small bunch of daisy's seemingly grew from the ground and formed at the bottom of the grave stone.

Alphonse looked at what he had crated and let out another sigh "Now you can always have daises even when it's cold wherever you are. I love you mom…" Al stood up and looked down at the grave he forced a smile onto his face and muttered softly. "I'll see you soon mom and then I'll give you the biggest hug ever… bye bye f-for now."

Al dropped his head once more until he felt something on his shoulder; like a hand had softly patted him it was warm and loving. Alphonse turned his head thinking Ed was trying to get him to hurry up since it was nearly dinner time but to his surprise there was nothing. Nothing was there on his shoulder nothing was there behind him, just the cemetery cast in an orange glow from the tired sun.

Alphonse swallowed hard as he turned around and began to run to the gates where Edward lingered board by his brother's insistence to stay longer.

Ed stood at the gate his hands in his pockets and a frown cast over his face which was surprisingly normal for the eleven year old. "Come on Al let's go Granny and Winry will be wondering where we are." Ed muttered as he tuned and Al followed his brother until they arrived at a green coloured house and entered. Making no indication that they had arrived already knowing the occupants of the home knew they would come.

Al still lingered behind Edward as the pair smelt a strong sent of cooking meat and other various components of dinner which made both of their stomachs churn and crave for the delicious pleasure of food. The house was similar to their home on the hill with the same welcoming and warm feeling that gave off the essence of home to both Edward and Alphonse. The room they had entered was seemed to be a dining room kitchen with a large table in the centre. Towards the side was also something that couldn't be unseen by anyone. A great wall of pictures and photos of Ed, Al, Trisha the and many other people. Each picture telling its own story and capturing a moment in their lives so they could always remember it.

Ed and Al proc**e**eded into the room to see a young girl about their age gazing at something on the table. Her long blonde hair tied up in a neat pony tail with remaining stands at the form of her head looming down onto whatever she was staring at. Her blue eyes were fixed and focused as if the world depended on her decision. But yet they had a hint of child like charm that all seemed to admire about her. Topping off her sweet look as she was clad in a pink and flowery dress giving her a girly look towards her yet establishing so much of her excitable character that strangely could be transferred to her clothing as well as her looks.

"Earth to Winry were back" Ed said as he walked over to the girl Winry and looked at what she was gazing amount. A metal arm down to the bare minimum of simple robotics and a load of wires, it just looked like a mess to Ed but to Winry it was her future and her life giving people limbs and ways to live again if they were ever in an accident was one of the best things anyone could do. For a price of course… "Gear head…" Ed muttered as he turned away and walked down the hall only to get the fright of his life when the girl squealed.

It was so blood curdling and disturbing as the high pitch yell came from Winry…. "YES YES I DID IT! THE GEAS ARE WORKING. GRANNY THE FINGERS ARE TWITCHING ON THE ARM... I DID IT I CAN BECOME AN ENGENNER!" The existed rant from the girl continued as she let out large screams and jumped up and down with a huge smile on her face. She then turned to see Alphonse standing there his face trying to create a smile but his red face and puffy eyes from crying painted a different picture.

Winry's smile dropped as she looked at her friend and concern eclipsed where the smile had once being. "Al are you okay? Have you being crying?" Winry said as she walked over to Al and looked at him with her soft expression trying to pry information out of him.

"Umm… I just went to see mom's grave and well… I just went to see her that's all." Al muttered as he dropped his gaze from hers.

"Remember what I said when you cry for people who are gone it makes them sad" Winry said as she placed a hand on Al's shoulder.

Ed then pushed past the pair with a frown plastered on his face undetermined if it was for Al or Winry. "Like I said Winry it's none of your damn business." Ed said as he dragged Alphonse away a little and starred down at him with an even deeper frown than before.

"Tonight Al… We do it tonight were ready… We bring her back tonight." Ed said as he whispered to Alphonse knowing Winry couldn't hear him. Al let out a gasp as Edward's words hit home.

Winry raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms "What are you two…"

"DINNER'S READY!"

* * *

**Okay thanks for reading heads up the next chapter is gonna be a little darker these first chapters are just to set thind up. Hope you enjoyed as I said I loved writing this chapter I don't know why I just thought it was sweet. Anyway thanks for reading and the support until next time see you then. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry it's being a little while okay next chapters up I loved writing this chapter just because I loved this part of the anime/manga. Hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end. :) **

**Chapter 4- They can't see what we made**

"BROTHER! Brother! Please Help! BROTHER!" A voice yelled as it began to grow even fainter with every yell. Until everything was silent, too silent.

A room was dark and empty; the only light that lingered was from the dyeing glow of a transmutation circle. But there was nothing no sound no life nothing…Until…

"Ahhhhhhggghhh! DMAN IT!" A bloodcurdling scream yelled. As the light dubbed down Edward remained at the side of the circle clutching onto his left leg. His hands covered in crimson blood as he tried in futile attempts to stop the bleeding. Coming from his or lack of left leg that had been taken for the attempt of the transmutation. "DAMNIT! AHHH! They took it away!" Ed yelled again as his body slouched his lungs burring from the frantic yell as be slid to the ground as his body hit the cold ground of the room.

"Al…. Alphonse… Mom… Please…. Please Al, Mom help…." Ed whispered, his eyes closed as he continued to hold on to where his leg had being severed. Opening his eyes Edward's gaze was locked to the centre of the circle.

There laid a deformed creature letting out deep breaths that hissed every time it let out a gasp of air as it squirmed attempting to movie it's grotesque body. It raised one of its arm's towards Edward as it continued to struggle and to hold on to life. It let out another gasp as it gazed towards Ed. Blood began to ooze out of the creature's mouth as it slowly began to choice on its own crimson poison.

The creature then became still and lifeless as its energy drained away leaving it for dead.

"No…T-This isn't what we wanted…. No Please… Al… Alphonse… ALPHONSE! ALPHONSE! NOOO!" Ed screamed as he tried to back away from the creature, his gaze moved towards the empty cloths that lay still on the floor of the room showing that Alphonse didn't physically remain in the mortal realm anymore.

Ed backed away a little more every move was like someone piercing his body with a million needles as he finally backed to the suit of amour sitting in the corner of the room. He frantically his the suit until it dropped to the ground and the helmet of the piece slammed to the floor detaching itself from the body.

Ed dragged himself round to the suit and reached his hand inside. "Please… Alphonse... Please..." Ed whispered before he began to draw what resembled a rune on the back of the inside of the amour.

Ed closed his eyes as his body shook and whined at the pain before he continued to draw the rune. "G-Give him back he's my brother…. T-take my leg… My arm… MY HEART ANYTHING YOU CAN HAVE IT! Give him back He's my little brother he's all I have LEFT!" Edward screamed as a flash of light arose from a transmutation as Ed pleaded it that it would give Al back to some existent.

"hmm….ugh… What's this…?" A soft voice said as the transmutation died down aging deigning the room the presence of light. "What… Brother?!" the soft voice again muttered this time he recognised his own voice that seemed to have a metallic ring to it. "Brother!" He said again as he saw the barely conscious figure of Ed slouched against the wall.

Edward lifted his gaze to see where the voice was coming from. The suit of armour as before yet now it was alive and had the same tones as somebody Ed pleaded to return. Edward let out a small whimper as he gazed at the figure; his body slouched down the wall a little until he gathered enough strength to finally talk. "I-I'm sorry Al…" Ed whispered hoping that the figure he hoped was really Alphonse could here.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse shouted as he rushed to his feet and towards his brother… Dropping to the floor Alphonse hesitantly moved towards Ed and pulled him away from the walls and into his arm. Knelt on the floor Alphonse starred at his older brother through his new form's eyes as Ed clasped onto his right arm or where his right arm should be. "Brother what happened to me and you're arm… you're leg?" Alphonse muttered as he pulled his brother closer into his hold and looked down at him as Ed kept his eyes closed as he attempted to deal with the pain.

"I-I used my right arm in a transmutation… I-I'm sorry but all I could manage to attack you're soul to the amour to keep you here…" Edward whispered as his voice became fainter his very consciousness was dwindling on the account of the blood loss which had spread over Alphonse Unsettling the armoured boy further.

"Brother? W-what about Mom?" Alphonse looked down to his brother concerning himself with his brother and his mothers well being more than his own despite his new state of being.

"It's wasn't human Al…" Ed said as he opened his eyes for a second and the shifted to a coil of blood and misshapen pieces of something that couldn't resemble human anymore.

Alphonse did the same and backed away a little tightening his grip on Edward not knowing about the new strength the armoured form had. "I don't understand Brother…. Why? You're theory was flawless…"

"It wasn't the math… It was us that made the mistake…" The faint voice of Ed muttered before he became silent letting out deep breaths as the pain insured him and was beginning to pull him out of reality in which he would soon enter.

Alphonse looked down at Edward's limp figure before he pulled him in tighter and looked around to see if he could do anything to help his brother… But what could a ten year old do? More noticeably what could he do in his state? Alphonse began to panic as he clumsily stood up not used to his new height and continued to look around.

He turned to the door and ran out of the study room and along to the kitchen which held many fond memories that had to be designed in the desperate situation of Edward's life being hung in the balance. Al halted as he looked around for something anything to help to try and stop it but there was nothing…

His amour body was slightly hunched as he continued to look his mind refusing to think of a solution to help his brother. Until he turned and looked out of the kitchen window his eyes locked on a house not too far away with a number of lights illuminating through the storm the night had brought.

"Granny?" Alphonse said in his soft tone as he turned and headed for the door and burst through it into the storm.

He looked around the darkness and through the rain noticing the light of his destination. Alphonse began to run towards the house not even thinking to take the roads that might have being quicker. He darted across field to field through the storm. His new body giving more speed than before but countered with the disadvantage of not being able to feel the rains crisp and cool feel that would have being welcome.

Edward shifted his head a little as the constant pounding of it on Alphonse metallic arm brought him back to the land of the living for a moment or two.

"Al? Where are you Al?" Edward whispered forgetting what had happened.

"Brother?" Alphonse shouted as he looked down for a moment. "Y-you need help… We're going to Granny and Winry's y-you need help…" Alphonse continued to yell as he pushed through the rain getting closer and closer to the house. "Please Ed stay away… Please." Alphonse whispered as he continued to run the desperate tone in his voice as he let out a small sound of even more desperation trying his best to head for the house.

"No Al…" Ed whispered as he placed his hand on Al's unfeeling chest as a futile attempt to try and make him stop. "We can't let them see… We can't let them know… We can't let them see what I did to you… We can't let them see what we made…" Ed whispered as again his mind sunk into an unconscious state as the rain poored on both of them.

Blood from Edwards open wombs soaked down Al's metallic shape as he continued to run unfazed by the weather. Until he reached the house.

Soaked in the rain and his brothers blood Alphonse burst through the door forgetting for a moment that he was and dropped to his knees facing the old woman and girl who resided inside.

Alphonse looked down at Ed for a moment and then back to the two people in the house. The hollow suit echoed as Alphonse began to speaks in front of them fully giving his identify away to the two women. "Please Granny my Brother…. HELP MY BROTHER!"

**I know it was a darker chapter like the animr but I hope you enjoyed it. :) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR A PM and I hope you enjoyed. I'll be positing the next chapter soon. Until then bye bye. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here we go I hope you like this chapter it's a little sad but hey it's meant to be I hope you like it and I'm not going to say anymore so I'll see you at the bottom of the page. :)**

**Chapter 5- The lonely night**

A pair of blue eyes starred at the Stanger in her home. The stranger she knew and loved like a little brother but a Stanger none the less.

Winry continued to state at the hollow body Alphonse resided in, her long blond hair hung down by the side of her face. Her cheeks stained with sticky and salty water that had streamed from her eyes and had continued to do so.

Through the young girls eyes she saw someone new and old at the same time. Through her eyes she witnessed a large suit of amour slouched against a wall, pulling his knees into itself like a small child afraid of the dark. The full moon seeped through the window that had chosen to appear after the rain had stopped reflected its pale and pure light from the armoured body the young boy resided in.

Letting out a sight the Winry let out a sigh as she continued to stare, she closed her eyes for a moment trying to wake up from a twisted nightmare that she knew was eternal.

Allowing herself to take in a deep breath Winry finally spoke. "Al...Are you okay…?" She continued to stare at the new figure of her friend not wanting to get close to him from pity and mostly fear.

Alphonse looked up and turned his head a little towards the girl, glowing read orbs resided in the slits of his helmet that acted as his eyes. He starred at the girl for a moment and the expression of shock and fear across her tear soaked face.

He looked down at himself with the same fear that was so plain on the girls face, although Alphonse could not show it. "Winry I-I… I'm scared…." Alphonse whispered in his soft tones that echoed in the empty suit as he pulled his knees into himself further. "I'm scared…. I-I don't want to be scared…" Alphonse muttered as he looked back to where Winry was stood.

She let out a gasp as she moved a few paces back unfamiliar of hearing the voice of somebody she cared for as family coming from a large and almost scary looking figure. Her eyes unblinkingly gazed at him, her mind knew this was Alphonse but her body said that it wasn't. "Al… I'm scared too…" Winry whispered softly as she managed to look back from the armoured boy.

Alphonse gazed at her as she looked away. "You're scared of me? Winry your scared of me aren't you?" Alphonse asked the question desperately to the blonde girl as his body shifted slightly making the noise of shuffling metal and clanking.

A small tear trailed down Winry's cheek that reflected slightly in the moonlight as her face drew to a frown. "I-I… I'm scared at the moment… I'm…"

"You're scared of me? Aren't you? Tell me Winry just say it I know. Just tell me you're scared of me… I don't blame you…" Alphonse raised his voice a little in a sign of desperation as his body shook a little.

Winry looked at Al as another tear fell. "I'm scared for you Alphonse… I'm scared for you Al… I'm scared for you." She raised her hands and cupped them around her face as she began to sob into them. "I'm not scared Al… I just I don't know I can't stand to see you and Ed hurt. Please I can't stand it." She sobbed further into her hands trying to cover her tears from Alphonse knowing he was in already in too much shock and pain to see her crying like a little child.

Alphonse let out a gasp as he looked back at the girl wanting to jump to his feet and hug her tightly. He stopped himself immediately not wanting to scare her more or crate more worry for the girl. He looked down at his heard, cold, unfeeling body. "Winry… I…. I'm sor.."

"NO, don't you apologise to me…" Winry almost yelled as she dropped her arms by her sides. "Don't you dare say you're sorry to me… Just don't please." Winry muttered finally before she could bring herself to look at the figure once more growing more accustom to seeing her childhood friend in that state.

'Is he alive or not? Is he really Alphonse or not? Is he human? Or is he something else?' A voice in Winry's head muttered repeatedly the same questions over and over again only projecting more fear into what she didn't want to know and yet did. Little did she know Alphonse was thinking of the same questions over and over again but wanting to know the answers and the truth.

"I'm sorry Al…" Winry whispered looking away from him for a moment and then back forcing her gaze to get used to him. Her mind turned and twisted as she tried to figure out a way to escape this circle of apologies, fear and crying on her part. But Winry had the idea that If Alphonse could cry he would without hesitation, however it was clear that a hollow and metal body would never allow that from him. Although she could guess that's what he wanted at that moment in time. "Al… I-I need to go and see if Granny needs anything any help with Ed…." Winry muttered.

"BORTHER? IS HE OKAY? PLEASE TELL ME!" Alphonse asked in the most desperate and concerned tone he could create as he shifted his body forward.

Winry backed away a couple of steps as Alphonse yelled the sentence. "I-I don't know Al… I don't know…" Winry whispered it softly as she continued to back away a little more closer to the door. "I have to find out Al, you should probably get some rest and some sleep or something?" Winry brushed a hand across her face brushing away her tears that were just replaced by a new duo a moment later.

Al looked at her with his unchanging face. "I-I don't think I can… I don't think this body will let me sleep…" Al said as he pulled his knees closer to him and looked away from Winry. He dropped his head resting it on his arms as his body began to shake, an occasional whimper came from him as a sign to show this was the only way he could cry. His body began to shake as he ignored Winry's presence who still hadn't come near him. He allowed himself to sink into a void of pity for himself and his brother.

"Oh… Alphonse…" Winry whispered as he looked at the boy in the amour. She knew then all of the doubt and distress had vanished. She knew this stranger was Alphonse Elric her family her brother…

She knew it and all she could do was watch him as he sunk away from humanity and into a place where guilt and pity were his only companioning.

The tears down her face began to slide again as she quickly brushed them away. She turned away a little unable to cope with seeing her friend in that way, that body, that state of being. "I-I'll let you knew if Edwards okay Alphonse. I promise I'll come back soon and tell you…" Winry said as she turned to the door not shore if Al had actually heard what she had said. He remained in his pitiful way trying so desperately so cry and make the fears go away.

Winry existed the room and closed the door behind her. Pausing a moment as new tears fell from the young girl began to cry again. Tears seemed to poor down her face endlessly as her body slouched against the door and she fell found herself sitting on the floor. Pulling her knees into her cheats she began to sob into them letting out soft whimpers.

"Winry?" An old voice said as a shadow emerged in front of her blocking the light from the landing.

Winry took a moment and then looked up to see her Granny standing over her with an apron on covered in presumably Edwards blood. A pipe lodged in the mouth as she let out smoky breaths. Although her eyes were not visible due to the glasses she wore it was clear her eyes held the same sorrow and pity as Winry had. Although disappointment and anger also seemed to be added to the old woman's gaze.

"Granny? Ed is he okay?" Winry said as she let out a snivel from her crying wiping her tears a little a futile effort as they never seemed to stop falling.

Pinoko let out a sigh as a breath of smoke left her mouth as her lips parted. "I've done all I can, I just hope he doesn't develop a fever then we'll have no chance. But for the mean time Ed is resting, unconscious but he's alive… I think we should let...A…" Pinoko paused as she looked at the door Winry was slouched against knowing who resided inside. "I think we should let him know."

Winry gave a small confused glance towards her grandmother and then to the door. 'How could she think that boy in there may not be Al?' Winry's mind asked the girl in confusion to Pinoko's actions and thoughts.

"It's definitely Al, Granny. I can tell there's no doubt it's him…I-I just know it's him." Winry said as she let out another whimper reminding her of the blood soaked amour who knelt at the entrance to their home holding and unconscious Ed clad in his own blood. Begging and pleading for their help regardless of the state he was in. He brother came first and Al didn't care how he got the help, he just needed it for his brother's sake.

"Hmm… Good… Should we go tell him that his brother is okay at the moment?" Pinoko let out another puff of smoke as she looked down at Winry's tear ridden face.

Winry looked benign her at the door to where Alphonse lingered slipping away into his sorrow. Winry looked back to Pinoko and then let out a small whimper as she began to cry again…

"Granny… I can't… I can't… I can't see him like that… I can't see him in that much pain… Granny I can't…" Winry began to tremble and shake violently as she seemed to lose control of her body as the truth about Alphonse stunk in. "This isn't a way for him to live… I can't see him… Granny I can't see him that way…"

Pinoko knelt down and embraced her granddaughter gently stroking her hair and rocking her softly to try and calm the young girl. Winry began to sob into Pinoko's shoulder. Her eyes became blood shot and showed utter distraught and sympathy for the brother.

"I can't see him like that… I can't see them…. I can't bear how much it hurts… Why did they do it? I just want the back Granny… I just want them back…."

**Okay then that's it for this chapter I hope you like it. As I said it's a little sad but I think it suits my story. I'll update as soon as I can hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon and PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR A PM. Till then Bye bye. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys sorry it's being a while anyway I won't keep you waiting hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom of the page. **

**Chapter 6- Pitiful Morning**

'Al? Where's Alphonse… Where's my brother?" A voice whispered as a fragile figure of a little boy missing an arm and a leg laid on the bed as the sun drifted over his eyes welcoming him back to the world of consciousness. "Al… please... tell me I was dreaming… Tell me you're okay…"

Edward slowly opened his eyes and shifted his head a little away from the warm and golden glow of the suns early rays. Turning his head his eyes met the soft blue irises of Winry as she looked down at Ed softly her face sombre and calm. But it was clear to Ed that she had recently being crying.

"Winry?" Ed managed to say as he tried to make sense of his surroundings and why Winry was crying.

She let out a soft nod towards the boy lying down, her face trying to seal up any emotion which judging by Edwards confused glance and a look that said 'what's wrong with you?' Placed across his face it wasn't very effective on Winry's part.

"Winry where's Al? Why am I at your house what's going on? Ow…" Ed whimpered at the pain as he tried to sit up only for his body to fall back into the bed. His body stiffened as he dealt with the aches and puncturing sensation that seemed to be coming from his arm and leg. Looking to his side Ed saw a sheet of white bandages stained with red where his right arm should have being.

"No!...No!...No! i-it wasn't real it was a dumb dream…. It wasn't… It was…" Ed muttered as he felt a tear slide down his face as he began to shake a little.

"Edward!" He heard a voice say, guessing it was Winry he chose to ignore it and continue to stare at the space where his arm should be."Edward… Al braought you here last night covered in blood… He told us what happened… I saw what happened to you and… And him…"

"It was real? It was real? No… No it can't be real? T-that means… Al? Where's Alphonse?"

Mean while in another room of the Rockbell home the hollow suit of amour sat hunched against the wall. His knees pulled into himself as his head rested on them. Alophone sat there in his solitude of what seemed like an endless night.

Light reflected off of his metal form creating a warm glow that Alphonse couldn't feel or even acknowledge. He shifted his head up to look around the room with the new sun cast look rather than the darkness of night he had grown accustomed to.

He looked across noticing the emptiness of the room that probably once acted as something useful but now had sunk into the typical junk room of any home. All that remained was presumably a desperate to perish bed, a dresser and a mirror that looked like it had never reflected someone's smile in years.

Alphonse's body shifted slightly moving forward a little. He moved his arms slightly to a more forward positing as they rested on his knees.

For most of the what seemed endless night Alphonse had avoided to look or focus on his new body. He looked down to see the huge metal bulk of his new form, from the spiked shoulders and knees. He continued to look at the body he was encased in as it shook a little while the true shock of what he had become lingered inside. "No wonder Winry was scared." A small voice inside Al's mind muttered, it sounded like Alphonse a little but it was crueler than the young boy could ever manage to accomplish. "No wonder she was scared, everyone will be scared when they see you like that. When they see the hollowness of your body that doesn't even resemble a human. They will fear you now and cower at the monster…" The cruel voice muttered once again and let out a dark chuckle at the armoured boy who was hunched over trying to ignore the dark words.

"You're Lying I'm still Alphonse… I doesn't matter what body I'm… I'm Alphonse Elric, Human…" Alphonse timidly whispered to himself in retaliation to the voice.

"We'll see" The voice muttered one last time as it disappeared from Alphonse's mind letting out an even darker chuckle as it left.

"Yeah… you'll see." Alphonse whispered once more. He then shifted his body lowering his legs and knees to the ground placing a hand on the floor he pushed his body forward and slowly stood up to his true height which the young boy guessed was about six and a half foot but that was only a guess.

He looked around the room trying to get used to the surroundings from such a new way of seeing things. His body shook a little as Al backed away a little to the wall trying to come to terms with his new situation.

Alphonse looked down on himself seeing the huge stature of his metallic body that he still couldn't believe was his own form. For hours in the previous night he had pleaded and begged for him to wake up and to be in his bed safe and sound with his brothers distracting snores coming from the bed at the other side of the room. But instead there was nothing except the metallic whimper of his own voice as he allowed pity to take hold of him through the lonesome night.

Steadying himself a little the armoured by began to walk as quietly as he could think everyone was still asleep in the Bockbell home. His new body let out metallic screeches and clanks with every movement, something that the young boy would have to now get used to for the mean time.

Without thinking Al lead himself over to the mirror. He then stood there at the dust covered object that seemed so worthless and neglected. Even with the collection of dust particles that nearly made the mirrors reflection opaque Alphonse could measure the true size and almost disfigurement of the metal shell.

Al slowly stretched out his new, gloved hand and slowly began to wipe the dust off to the mirrors reflective glass. Pushing the Curtin of dust and forgotten times to the side Alphonse was able to finally see what he had really become. Al's gaze then locked onto the reflection of a stranger… A stranger he was trapped inside of. All that he saw was the helmet of his new body… cold, emotionless almost frightening to gaze at. Extending his fingers slowly again Alphonse brushed the mirrors surface softly as his voice let out a slight whimper.

Al then heard a loud thud that brought the young boy back to reality, Al looked down to see he had collapsed to his knees. A thin clear trail reflected on the mirror as his hand had joined in the decent.

"No… No please… No… Wake up Al please… No please… please." Al whispered softly as his body shook even more, he let out a small wale and then a whimper as his head dropped in a desperate attempt to not stare at the reflection for any longer.

"Alphonse?" A faint voice muttered as it came from the side of the armoured boy. Alphonse saw a small hand cautiously rest on his arm. Turning his head a little his glowing orb eyes met Winry's clear blue ones. She stood there next to Al her face was calm and lonely as her blonde hair hung down beside her face creating a pretty image. "Alphonse… Al… It's okay... It's okay Al." She whispered softly to the metal boy as she continued to stare at him.

Alphonse shifted his body a little to face the girl. "Winry?"

The young girl let out a optimistic but fake smile towards him. "It's okay Al… It's okay, there's nothing wrong everything's okay."

"Really?" Alphonse whispered to the girl, his voice still lingered to have the whimpering tone.

"Yes…" Winry said as she let out a soft laugh to lighten her tone towards him.

Alphonse's gaze dropped from the young girl and he looked down at himself. Then suddenly something twigged in his mind of the one person who mattered more than he did.

"Brother! Winry where's my Brother?"

**Okay how was it? I hope you like it and enjoyed the chapter sorry it was short but I thought it was necessary. Thanks again for reading and supporting my little story and I hope you enjoyed it. See you soon. Don't forget to leave me a REVIEW or a PM. Thanks again and see you soon :)**


End file.
